1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to vehicle tires. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved tire shoe for replacing or changing the existing tread design of a tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle tires are basically formed of rubber material and defined by a tread portion and a pair of inwardly directed sidewall portions. In practically all circumstances of use, the tread of a tire is normally worn away much faster than the sidewalls, thereby requiring replacement of the entire tire, notwithstanding the structural soundness of the sidewalls. In compensating for this situation, the prior art has recognized that a new tread may be permanently secured to a tire having a worn tread but sound sidewalls.
The tread design of a tire is important in determining the type of driving condition under which a vehicle may be subjected. A general purpose tread design permits the vehicle to be driven under most conditions, but the presence of snow and ice requires a more aggressive tread design. Moreover, when a vehicle is driven on off-road terrains, very substantial high profile tread designs are required for accommodating these rougher conditions.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore highly desirable to provide some means for easily replacing the tread of a tire so as to either effect a repair of the existing tread or change the tread design so as to permit the tire to safely accommodate different driving conditions.